futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Masterire's prediction)
My personal predictions for the future!! (note, credit to the Joe's World timeline for the Geopolitics, Science, culture order) -Masterire 2014 Geopolitics * Russia will gain control of East and South Ukraine, leaving Ukraine as a landlocked country, severely damaging its economy. *India will unban gay activity. *Russia will be subjected to more sanctions *Brazil, Bhutan, Colorado and Missouri legalize same-sex marriage. *Thailand becomes the first country to grant full gender transition rights. *World Cup is postponed by a bit after mass protests by Favela residents protesting against the mass spending on the World Cup. *Tensions increase in Israel and Palestine. Technology and Science *Apple released its new graphic processor for all its devices. *M.I.T releases a first version of their Horse robot to the military. *Samsung's and LG's curved Television screens are a hit sucsess *The biometric finger sensor unlocking takes on with this feature also released in the new Samsung phone *Google's self driving car is revealed to be a hybrid *China announces plans to build a solar powered self sufficiant skyscraper farm in Shanghai as a plan to reduce carbon emmisions. *Sony headphones that block all outside sound and stop any escaping are released for 100 Euro a set. Culture *Atheism and Earth based religions are the fastest growing ideologies in the USA. *Six Catholic schools are converted to Educate Together multi-demnominational schools around the Republic of Ireland *India's first National Culture festival is held in New Deli, showcasing the thousands of Cultures withing India's border. 2015 Geopolitics *Nevada, Alaska and Ohio legalize same-sex marriage in the US. *Israel Bombs Palestine. Again. * Ireland, Nepal and Thailand legalized same-sex marriage *15 more states legalize the use of the Driverless car and 8 European countries also follow. *California legalizes recreational Cannabis. *Scotland's transition to becoming a free country is complete. It also possesses England's only oil field. *Ireland fully implements its No branded cxigarette boxes policy that passed in April 2014. Being the first European country and third worldwide to introduce this law. *World war three breaks out, involving Russia, the EU, The US, ISIS, among other countries. *ISIS captures most of Iraq. *Saudi Arabia claims to be helping fight ISIS but evidence emerges to support the opposite. Technology and science *Google releases the Self Driving car to the public for around 60,000 Euros. *Google glass is reduced to 500 Euro and is re-released for call and complaint centres to help manage complaints. *Electric Car show houses pop up around the world. *Ireland introduces 20 new Electric Car charging stations in Dublin. *Vienna becomes the world's first almost zero energy city. *Laser weapons are being planed by the USA. * Mars One's selection process reality TV programme launches, it's an instant hit worldwide. *Oculus Rift is released, many people report headaches while playing and it is setback to Alpha stage. *The iPhone 6 is criticized for its lack of improvements over other iPhone releases Culture *More females are becoming protagonists of Video Games. *Video Games become more story oriented. *Nintendo goes bankrupt and fades from the Video Game world forever. *Around five million people in the US alone declare themselves to be `preppers` up from three million (2012 est.) *Gun restrictions are put in place for cities over 800,000 people in the USA. This effects all states excluding Alaska. *Obama fails to live up to any of his promises, support grows for Independent Moderates in the USA. 2016 Geopolitics *Rand Paul wins the US 2016 Presidential Election against Hilary Clinton *The One Child policy is considered in India. *Ireland and the UK legalize medical Cannabis. *Oregon legalizes recreational cannabis. *The Islamic republic of ISIS is officialy established taking up large parts of former Iraq and Syria *Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state. *China has the worlds largest economy by now. Technology and Science *Apple develops an office and gaming PC and Laptop for less than 500 Euro due to it losing its influence on phones. It continues to dominate the MP3 player and tablet market. *Google develops an interactive contact lense and also a remastered one for people with sight problems. *Youtube is available on most T.V's *Oculus Rift is re-released and has critical acclaim, It truly makes people feel like they are inside a video game. *Laser Weapons are being used by the US military. Culture *Google and Sony are declared the most influential companies in the world. *The Daily Show is the world's most trusted and viewed news source. *Fox News becomes more moderate to attract a larger audience. *Support grows for Palestine's independence in the US. *Chinese Movies begin appearing in Western cinemas in very well dubbed English. *In God we trust is removed from the American currency. *The Catholic Church ordains its first Female preacher. *Queen Elizabeth II of England is the longest reigning monarch. 2017 Geopolitics *Rand Paul is inaugurated *Rand Paul repeals the Drone Programme *ObamaCare is attempted to be repealed in the USA. *All Guns are Banned in Britain completely following a shooting in a shopping centre. *The Kurds of South East Turkey are forced to seek refuge as ISIS begins its invasion of Turkey. *China legalizes Euthanasia *Many people begin emigrating to China from rich Western countries.. *New Mexico Legalizes recreational Cannabis and Same-sex marriage. *The driverless car begins to replace normal cars in rich neighbourhoods. Technology and Science *Amazon starts delivering via transport drones. *An open world video game will have a map the size of Connecticut, USA. *Facebook begins to lose popularity. *IOS 12 is released, it completely changes the Ipod and Ipad's interface. *Survival video games are almost perfect simulators for the situations they are set in, this helps reduces deaths in many situations like plane crashes and cars crashes in the middle of isolated places *A personal housekeeping robot is released to the public. Culture *Techno and Dance become the most popular music in first world countries. *Chinese media and news is being broadcasted in the USA and Europe. 2018 Geopolitics *Washington D.C citizens are given the right to vote by now. *Same-sex marriage is legalized nationwide by congress in the United States. *Massachusetts legalizes recreational Cannabis. *L.A, New York, San Francisco and Boston ban guns from their city centres by local public vote. Technology and Science *The human base on Mars would start construction by robots programmed by Mars One. It would be built on Earth in sections and attached together by robots on the surface of Mars. *Fast food and shopping centres only have self service checkouts or order placers. *The first prosthetic arm built by nanobots is released for public use. *China begins a mass construction of wind farms in the China Sea. *Tongue and Gum cancer 100% survivable. *The US military develops robot ladybirds spy on enemies. *2D Hologram technology is starting up. Quality is bad and a massive million dollar project is needed. Culture *Youtube reaches 1 and a half billion users. *China Uncensors at least one major social site. *Ireland is the world's largest Pharmacutical supplier. *Elizabeth II of England dies. Prince William, her grandson, takes her place. *Global Cooling has as much awareness campaigns as Global Warming. Most people believe the Climate is changing one way or the other, man made or natural. * Florida is declared the worse place to live in the US. *Scotland adopts the Euro currency. 2019 Geopolitics *Iceland's EU application is fully processed, they become the newest member state. Technology and Science * Google Glass 2 launches it can respond to quick events, to the point where people use it in professional sport. It covers most the face and can analyze most objects. *Burgers and other food grown from cells in labs tastes the same as the real thing and can be altered to be healthy. *Robots can cook in restaurants. Culture *All schools in Ireland are Irish speaking and most are secular. *England is one of the most multicultural countries in the world. *The first World Heritage fair is held in Kenya. *Austria is 100% run on renewable energy, burning wood in non isolated areas is illegal with a 20,000 Euro fine. *Most of Western Europe is 100% Secular excluding school systems. *All Westboro Baptist Church members have either died or isolated themselves from the radical group. The last funeral is picketed by them. *Scotland Depends on selling renewable energy to nearby countries for 2% of its GDP.. It runs 47% on renewable energy. *Guns Are banned in France. 2020 Geopolitics *Iceland joins the EU fully *All of Western Europe is out of the reccession Technology and Science *You can now purchase food online from a computer in your fridge, it also alerts you when you are running low on something. Culture *Manga comics sell more than anyother book type in the USA *iPads are used in all classrooms in Western Europe, all needed books are on apps and classrooms are set out so that students can charge the iPads. 2025 Geopolitics *Iceland uses its volcanic steam and converts it to energy to charge cars, it's free due to the abundance of steam. *Mongolia begins a cross-country highway set to begin construction in 2027. *The Dublin Metro North begins construction *Mars One programme is complete. 25 people are now living on Mars. *Russia threatens to deploy nukes. *North Korea tries to deploy a nuke, it fails minutes after launch killing thousands of their own citizens. 2035 Geopolitics *Large parts of Detroit are deserted, only 100,000 people remain, large parts of the city under go demolition. *It becomes apparent the world is headed into another ice age. , Category:Timeline Category:Prediction